Diario de un Almirante
by OkazoKoroma
Summary: Diario de un almirante que relata sus vivencias en la gran guerra contra un desconocido enemigo!


Capítulo 1 -Paz de papel-

Acabo de cumplir 20 años (nací en 1993) y he sido llamado a cumplir mis labores militares, a las cuales por obligación (tradición familiar) debo asistir, al tener un linaje que sirvió en las fuerzas armadas por más de 120 años.

No es algo que me disgusté del todo ya que crecí en un ambiente siempre ligado a la milicia por ende estoy en el punto donde seguir este camino, hasta en cierta parte, me interesa. Desde niño vengo escuchando las historias de mi padre y como él se convirtió en almirante en jefe de la fuerza naval del país, mi padre se encuentra orgulloso de que asista a la escuela naval donde él se formó como almirante...

 **-2 de febrero 2012-**

- **Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela de naval, me siento tan extasiado por esta aventura que estoy por comenzar...** -

Hoy en día ya no es tan vanagloriado ser parte de una familia dedicada a la milicia ya que hace cerca de 70 años (el último conflicto donde participó nuestro país concluyo el **2 de septiembre de 1945)** que no tenemos un conflicto bélico que amerite declarar estado de guerra en el país...

 **-23 de abril de 2013-**

 **En la escuela naval se escuchan rumores de que estamos a portas de una operación de entrenamiento de gran escala.**

llevo más de 1 año en la escuela naval y ya tengo el rango de Subteniente, mi padre estaba orgulloso al saber de mi promoción, realizamos una celebración en nuestra casa, cerca del **Distrito Naval de Kure,** al ser un subteniente me asignaron a el susodicho distrito naval a recibir instrucción de campo por lo que estaba bastante cerca de casa.

Durante nuestra pequeña celebración, sonaron las sirenas de la base naval, las cuales se escuchaban a lo lejos donde nos encontrábamos. Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos y mi padre recibió una llamada de la base y al verlo contestar lo note bastante alterado por lo que le pregunte qué sucedió.

 **\- ¿Que sucedió que suenan las sirenas de un ataque?, ¿es un ejerció de entrenamiento? -**

Mi padre me miró con preocupación y me dijo unas palabras que nunca se me olvidaran.

 **-hijo, necesito que te dirijas a la base naval de inmediato, puede que estemos a portas de entrar en el conflicto armado más grande de nuestra historia. -**

Ante tales palabras no supe que responder por lo que atiné a responderle con un **\- ¡sí señor! -** y me dirigí rápidamente a cumplir mis labores a la base naval, siempre con la duda en mi mente de que es lo que ha pasado para que nos citen a todos a la base naval incluyéndome a mí alguien de apenas rango...

… _al llegar a la base todo era un caos y por los parlantes se escuchaba la alarma que advertía de un inminente ataque aéreo_...

mire lentamente hacia el mar y a lo lejos vi como naves enemigas se acercaban a la base, pero quede estupefacto al verlas más de cerca ya que no eran nada visto hasta estas fechas, era un tipo de nave la cual nunca en mi vida he visto y en su momento pensé que sería el ataque por parte de china implementando un nuevo modelo de avión de combate, se acercaban en formación de combate.

bombardearon la base hasta destruir la mayoría de los edificios, de milagro logré salvarme no así el personal donde me encontraba, por primera vez en mi vida vi lo que es la guerra, su crueldad al ver a los que eran mis compañeros tendidos en el piso sin respirar e irreconocibles, algunos mutilados derechamente, el olor de los cuerpos penetro mis pulmones y unas ganas de vomitar me invadieron, ver tanta masacre me impactó sobre manera me arrodillé y no supe qué hacer.

me gritaron que me pusiera a cubierto y sin mucho atino reaccione y trate de acercarme a una ruina para cubrirme de la siguiente oleada la cual al final no sucedió y se retiraron, en ese momento no pude contener mi llanto y lo último que recuerdo fue sentir un frío que recorrió mi cuerpo y mi visión borrosa que lentamente se apagó.

desperté en una sala que se me hacía familiar a un hospital de campaña y una chica de blanco se me acercó.

- **al fin despierta, lleva 4 días sin moverse desde lo que sucedió** -

al escucharla vino a mi mente todas esas imágenes y agitadamente trate de levantarme

- **¿¡dónde está mi padre!?** -

la enfermera solo me miro y no pronuncio ninguna palabra al respecto, solo me informo que alguien me quería ver.

vi entrando a la persona quien claramente era mi madre, la cual al verme se puso a llorar y me abrazo tan fuerte que hasta mis heridas sangraron un poco, aun así, nunca estuve tan feliz de verla y sin dudarlo le pregunté por mi padre.

- **estoy feliz de que este bien madre, ¿ha sabido algo de mi padre?** -

ella me miro directamente a los ojos y claramente afectada me respondió.

- **hijo, tu padre…. él resultó herido durante el ataque...** -

- **necesito hablar con él sobre lo que vi en ese instante, puede que sea información importante** -

rápidamente trate de ponerme de pie, pero ella me sujeto...

\- **el... no.… logro sobrevivir ya que estaba en el edificio principal, el cual resultó totalmente destruido...** -

incrédulo ante lo que escuche no pude evitar soltar lágrimas.

- **debe ser una mentira... él no puede morir sin más...** -

al decir esas palabras entra a la sala el almirante mariscal el cual resultó ser un gran amigo de mi padre, en ese momento realmente me di cuenta que todo lo que me decían era verdad, no supe cómo reaccionar...

CONTINUA EN EL CAPÍTULO 2 - _ **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**_ -

por favor comentar que les parece la historia :3


End file.
